


Humans

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: They very rarely run into evil humans in their line of work.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 4





	Humans

In their line of work, they don’t really see many shitty, evil humans. But after this hell, Dean and Sam aren’t sure if that’ll happen again. A lot of weird shit has gone down since Sam got back into the life. “I can’t wait to get back to the car and then find a place to get a nice, long, hot shower,” Sam groaned.

“Wait in line,” Dean shot back.

He laughed, then checked his watch. “We’ve been walking for about an hour now.”

“We’re almost there, Sammy.”

They’d be relaxing and dealing with this latest trauma in no time.


End file.
